


Fine Jewels

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 你会弹小星星吗？





	1. Chapter 1

“你们看起来很相配。”年轻的设计师微笑道。  
坐在他对面沙发上的男女同时露出羞赧的表情，含情脉脉地对视一眼。  
女人轻拢鬓边褐色的头发，向鸿上了见低声道谢，她的声音同夜莺般清脆可人，正如鸿上了见的助手spectre所说的，坐在他对面的缪斯小姐是眼下最负盛名的歌唱家，而她的未婚夫——她身边这位金发碧眼的皮亚诺先生，则是在业界声誉不亚于妻子的钢琴大师。  
他们要结婚了，婚期在半年后，皮亚诺先生和缪斯小姐将在这段时间完成一次世界巡演，他们将这趟巡演戏称为“旅行结婚”。他们想拜托鸿上了见在这段时间为他们打造婚戒和首饰，让新娘在婚礼上更加光彩夺目。  
“这简单，缪斯小姐有什么偏好的颜色吗？我也可以选您和先生的生日石作为设计的元素，”鸿上了见扫过缪斯的手指，她纤瘦的无名指上佩戴这一枚粉橙色的花型戒指，他顿时明白这二位是大主顾，价格绝对不成问题，“您喜欢经典的款式还是希望添加一些流行因素？”  
这对未婚夫妻再次对视，好像他们看不够对方似的。  
“实际上，我们希望您可以完成一套独一无二的设计。我们都是音乐工作者，我们承认对彼此的爱，但我们也承认比起对方，我们更爱音乐，”皮亚诺说，“所以希望您可以用宝石表现音乐的主题，我和缪斯都期待这样的设计。”  
鸿上了见有点懵，但他还是接下了工作并照惯例收了二成定金。他客气地将客人送到鸿上邸的玄关处，没忍住问出自己的问题：“我很高兴能为二位服务，但我想问问是二位为什么选择我。比我厉害的设计师大有人在才对。”  
缪斯微笑说：“这个嘛，我和我先生在展会上看到鸿上先生设计的一套耳饰，“Dancing Girls”，我们从那套设计中感受到鸿上先生的才气，我们觉得你有足够的创意满足我们的要求。”  
送走了两人后，那种迷惘的感觉还是挥之不去，这对鸿上了见来说很陌生，但他明白，这是毫无灵感的意思。以往他定制的珠宝总是以宝石的挑选为重点，他会费尽心思去找最好的祖母绿，之后再考虑是把它们做成什么。他考虑的是宝石的特性，设计只是顺势为之。至于“Dancing Girls”，倒是意外的作品，他偶然得到一套大小不一、成色也不算好的红宝石。他认为与其把石头强硬地拼成项链，不如做成系列。正巧那块最大的红宝石看起来像舞女飞扬的裙裾，他也没多想，单纯地以红宝石为基点，用金线勾勒出女性舞蹈的姿态，剩下的宝石越来越小，他不得不在线条上下功夫，好让那些“裙子”一个比一个短的女性也展现与红宝石相符的高贵气质。他不认为这套设计有什么特别之处。  
Spectre回来的时候正好撞见鸿上了见把那些他按照时间顺序整理好的原稿弄得乱七八糟，坐在纸堆里发愁。鸿上了见把自己的手稿翻来覆去看了一下午，无论如何也回想不起当时的感受，他气得把手稿一甩，拽spectre出去喝酒。  
“您今天想去哪里？”spectre看出鸿上了见心情不好，连自己开车的意思都没有。  
“随你吧，”鸿上了见说，“最好去一个和音乐有关的地方。”

Spectre没有带鸿上了见去音乐相关的地方，他们去了常去的清吧，鸿上了见经常在那里画稿，老板也和他们相熟。酒吧光线比较暗，老板就在吧台为鸿上了见专设台灯一盏，护眼。  
鸿上了见照例坐在他的台灯边，今天不画稿子，所以台灯暗着。他向Spectre说了今天的委托。  
“我听说过两位客人的大名，获得他们的承认对您的事业大有裨益。”Spectre说。  
“但我完全没有设计灵感，很明显他们不想要符号化的东西，不然我就用蓝钻石拼个音符交差，以往的客人只要钻石够大够多就满意了。“鸿上了见郁闷地说。  
“所以您认为您是在元素的理解上出现了问题，我可以这样说吗？“Spectre问。  
鸿上了见不情愿地承认：“是的，我连尤克里里都没摸过，更别提钢琴了。“  
“我记得您睡前会听莫扎特。“  
“那是因为听着听着很快就睡着了。“鸿上了见喝了一大口柠檬草莫吉托，他和Spectre来这里也不是买醉的，这样的酒刚刚好。  
Spectre沉吟片刻道：“看来您陷入了瓶颈，不过从另一方面看来或许是突破的契机也说不定……我最近认识了一位乐手，或许他有办法解决您的问题。“  
“你是打算给我请一个音乐老师吗？可以啊，把你认识的那位请来试试。“鸿上了见道。  
“您误会了，我认识的人是鼓手，不过他应该有人脉……“  
“我无所谓，你来安排。“鸿上了见像往常那样说。  
“一切交给我就好，“Spectre道，”我们差不多可以回去了。“

Spectre效率奇高，他在鸿上了见拜托他的第二天就置办了一架纯白色的斯坦威三角钢琴。鸿上了见看看账户上平白少掉的一串数字，又看看白色钢架结构下与蓝色海洋相映成趣的白色钢琴，想起Spectre有一回说“我觉得您的客厅太空旷了“。他合理怀疑这是Spectre为了满足个人审美的阴谋，要学钢琴买个立式的放二楼就行，还便宜。  
这下子他都算不清这趟活是赚是亏了。  
更讨厌的是Spectre还振振有词地说什么“像您这样的门外汉需要硬件的加持才能更好地感悟音乐“，又说钢琴老师周六下午就会来拜访。  
鸿上了见随口问了句学费要多少，他本以为这位老师会像莫扎特一样贵呢，但Spectre报出一个看来极其低廉的数字。  
鸿上了见皱眉：“这么便宜？“  
“我告诉他这份工作包食宿，他的报价就低了些。“Spectre说。  
“便宜没好货。“鸿上了见提醒。  
“您可以期待他物美价廉。“Spectre笑道。他正在嘱咐女佣收拾一间长住的客房出来。  
鸿上了见挨到了周六的下午，鸿上邸的门铃在下午一点准时响起，Spectre先他一步去开门。  
一个穿着黑色T恤和深色牛仔裤的少年走进来，他在玄关脱掉灰扑扑的旧球鞋，和Spectre打了声招呼。  
他甫一踏上鸿上邸的木质地板，鸿上了见就清楚地感受到他的格格不入——鸿上邸是白色的，鸿上了见是白色的，而少年好像一滴墨汁。  
少年无视了鸿上邸的一切，径直走向那一架天使般纯洁的钢琴。造访鸿上邸的客人都是注重礼貌的上流阶级，如此冒失的无礼之徒倒是少见，好在鸿上了见不怎么在意，他的目光随着少年落在崭新的钢琴上。鸿上了见听见他轻声抽气。“上帝啊，”他的眼神好像在说，“她像一颗珍珠。”  
说起来，珍珠适合用来表现音乐吗？不是有“大珠小珠落玉盘”的说法吗？不过好像和钢琴不太相配。鸿上了见突兀地冒出一个点子，又飞快地否定了这个想法。  
少年这才反应过来自己举止的不妥，他转过身向鸿上了见欠身：“初次见面，我叫藤木游作，您一定是鸿上先生吧。”  
鸿上了见和他握手。藤木游作的手指纤长有力，鸿上了见可以感觉到他指尖有一层薄薄的茧。  
藤木游作显然不是擅长言辞的人，他说完一句寒暄的话后就显得局促不安，以至于脸颊都泛起了粉红。鸿上了见一眼看出他有事相求，但也不点破，直等到藤木游作自己开口。  
“鸿上先生，我可以先……试试琴吗？”藤木游作问，他显得期待又紧张，不自觉地咬着下嘴唇。  
鸿上了见当是什么重要的事情，随口说：“你试好了。”  
藤木游作低声道谢，拍拍自己衣服裤子上的灰后才敢坐在琴凳上。  
鸿上了见注意到琴凳有些高了，但藤木游作没有在意。  
他开始弹奏肖邦，降D大调第15号前奏曲，“雨滴”。  
平静的旋律从他的指尖滴落，那是屋檐淅淅沥沥的落雨。这时候的雨滴还是可爱的，一颗颗地蹦跳，随着雨势逐渐加大，雨滴连成一线，而藤木游作的表情也愈发忧郁。天幕暗沉，雨的线织作厚重的雨幕，一重又一重地掠过修道院上方无遮无拦的天空，无根的浪潮将阴影和死亡笼罩在人们的心头，压得人喘不过气，但它还在变强，暴露出它张牙舞爪的面目，这雨仿佛是无穷无尽的。  
恍惚间，鸿上了见觉得藤木游作从他的音乐世界里抬头与他对视了一眼，眼睛里像刚下过雨般雾蒙蒙的，他几不可见地微笑，允许雨云散去，露出如洗的天光。  
一声惊雷打破屋内的沉寂，三人下意识朝窗外看去。来自大洋的水汽在星尘大道上空集结，凝聚成厚重的云，云的缝隙里闪着神秘的亮光，昭示雨季的驾临。  
鸿上了见觉得今年的雨季像是应藤木游作之邀而来的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你会弹小星星吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将输入法改为“英国”；  
> 从肖邦中解放；  
> 听了很多遍《星星变奏曲》；

怀着一丝忐忑，鸿上了见开始了人生第一堂钢琴课，钢琴老师是比他还小两岁的艺术学院在读生。  
“我听Spectre先生说，您是为了寻找宝石设计的灵感才学习钢琴的。”藤木游作道。  
鸿上了见：“……是的，我对音乐没有什么理解，在特别的委托上遇到了瓶颈。”  
“我也不是很了解您的工作，”游作直白地说，“既然您不是以学琴为目的，我想让我先了解您的工作会更好。”  
“这没问题，我拿一些资料给你看看，”鸿上了见起身去书房，他临走前嘱咐一句，“你不习惯用敬语就算了，我也不是古板的人。”  
等鸿上了见捧着一堆稿子回来，游作已经改口叫他“鸿上”了。  
“这是我设计的手稿，你可以看看这份红宝石的设计，我的顾客觉得它很特别，但我没有什么感觉，”鸿上了见不太好意思自夸，把缪斯的原话改得分外委婉，“你能给我一些建议吗？”  
游作歪头盯着纸上十二个姿态各异的跳舞女孩，问道：“这是用什么画的？”  
鸿上了见一时间没明白他是什么意思，只好说：“水彩。”  
“你可以画一幅画给我吗？我可以还你一支曲子。”游作说。  
鸿上了见觉得藤木游作是个怪人，但他还是同意了。  
“你一边弹，我一边画，不过现在只有铅笔，”鸿上了见搬来画架和凳子坐到游作左侧方，“开始吧。”  
游作低头想要弹什么，鸿上了见在纸上飞速画了几张表情练习做热身。  
接着藤木游作皱着眉开始弹，鸿上了见猜他对这首歌曲不熟悉，完全是凭借记忆中的音演奏，一开始还有些明显的错误。  
这首歌的主旋律显得积极高昂，非常欢乐，藤木游作弹琴的力量也更重，好像要大声宣布什么似的。经历一段磕磕绊绊后，游作终于熟悉了主旋律，他的左手也跟上即兴加了些花俏的装饰音，他反复强调副歌部分，用各种方式去演绎相似的一段旋律，好像许多女孩用她们独特的唱腔反复唱这句话。  
等游作陶醉地结束演奏，鸿上了见问：“你弹了什么曲子？”  
“《十二个跳舞的公主》。”游作回答他。  
鸿上了见继续问：“这是谁的作品？”  
游作支支吾吾地说：“你可能没听过，是《芭比与钻石城堡》的插曲。”  
鸿上了见愣住几秒后笑了起来：“没想到你还挺幽默的。”  
藤木游作的耳朵根又泛起红色，他似乎是特别容易脸红的体质，鸿上了见觉得这还挺有意思的，一个需要在大庭广众下表演的钢琴家，非常容易害羞。  
“因为你的设计让我想起这首歌，手就弹出来了，”游作说，“我想大概是你的设计让人联想到音乐。”  
游作邀请鸿上了见和他并排坐在琴凳上，琴凳的高度调整过，现在他的脚可以稳稳地踩在地上。  
“反过来说，音乐也可以让人联系到画面，”游作说，“你想弹什么？”  
鸿上了见愣住了：“我不会弹。”  
“用手指就可以。”藤木游作盯着了见的眼睛认真地说，左右手的食指交替在琴键上轻快地敲出《致爱丽丝》的前四个小节。  
鸿上了见犹豫了片刻，在琴上敲了敲。  
他在琴键上敲出一段儿歌版本的《小星星》，游作纠正他的指法后，他又弹了几遍。游作夸了句：“你节奏感还挺不错的。”  
“接下来保持节奏弹这段旋律，然后去想这些旋律让你想到什么。”  
鸿上了见继续弹这几个简单的音，游作开始配合他演奏。  
第一个阶段是磨合，刚才游作夸了见节奏感不错，鸿上了见也的确弹得很稳，配合起来难度不大。藤木游作加了些装饰音，三个短促的音像天边一闪而过的流星。  
碎珠般的十六分音符从琴键华丽地落下，像一瀑散落的银河，主旋律之间的空隙被小颗碎钻填充，而这仅仅是第一变奏，变化还在继续。  
音乐和珠宝设计一样，是刺激五感的艺术。虽然方向不同，但它们都在有限的空间内探索无限的可能性。明亮式切割的蓝宝石和钻石在鸿上了见的脑海里成型，由白金的链条串联成垂坠参差的流苏，在灯光下闪闪发光，他从带有动感的设计中感受到了一丝触动。  
鸿上了见的手停了下来，游作浑然不觉，在弹奏第九变奏时他突然靠在鸿上了见身上，从了见背后伸出手——他够不着琴键了。  
鸿上了见被他过于轻浮的动作打断了思路，藤木游作也被迫结束弹奏，但他完全没意识道自己的动作有什么问题。  
鸿上了见把他搭在自己肩膀上的手甩开。  
“今天到这里就行了。”鸿上了见说话的声音有点冷。  
“对不起，你是不是不喜欢别人碰你？”游作小心翼翼地问。  
“为什么这么说？”鸿上了见有些奇怪。  
“我们学校这类怪人还挺多的。”  
“……藤木，我建议你去报个补习班学学说话。”  
藤木游作还是没觉得自己说的有什么不对：“等我有点钱了我会考虑。”  
遇到这种人情世故上的笨蛋要和他斤斤计较就显得过分了，鸿上了见下一秒就遗忘了这点不愉快。

次日鸿上了见起了个大早，他生活一向规律。走到厨房才发现有人起得比他还早。  
藤木游作把两片烤得焦黄的面包塞在嘴里，后脑勺头发乱七八糟。书包随手丢在餐桌的桌脚，露出乐谱的一角。  
藤木游作看见鸿上了见，三口两口把面包吞掉。  
“我又不会来抢你的。”鸿上了见去冰箱里找了牛奶给他。  
他们简单地寒暄了几句，主要是鸿上了见在问藤木游作适不适应，藤木游作点头如捣蒜，说这里比我原来住的地方好多了。  
“你原来住哪里？”鸿上了见好奇道。  
“学校附近的出租房，”藤木游作诚实地说，“最近因为没钱交房租被赶出来了。”  
原来Spectre是让我来做慈善的，鸿上了见腹诽。  
“我要赶电车，失礼了。”藤木游作抓起书包溜得飞快。  
鸿上邸在偏远的郊外，从这边去游作的学校不是很方便，看起来游作要过一段早起的日子了。  
艺术学院的学费对一般家庭来说也算高昂，藤木游作这种房租也交不起的想必是靠了奖学金或者助学贷款什么的才能维持学业。给他一份工作也算做好事吧，鸿上了见想。  
Spectre在午后来到鸿上邸，问鸿上了见音乐课的感觉怎么样。鸿上了见没有直接评价藤木游作的专业水平，反而向Spectre打听他的背景。  
“我虽然不懂弹琴，但好坏还是听得出的，”鸿上了见说，“他可不是一般的学生。”  
“您和他相处的不错，那可太好了，”Spectre好像松了口气，“据我所知藤木先生是个很内向的人，要不是他最近十分拮据，我还不一定能劝动他。”  
“他的理财能力很差吗？”  
“不，他一直没什么钱财，最近他的合租室友离开，他一个人无法承担房租，所以过得特别辛苦。”  
鸿上了见对此没什么概念，只好点头，敷衍了事。  
“说起来他除了做钢琴老师，还在别的地方打工，不过您可能不喜欢那种地方。”Spectre最后暧昧地补充了一句。  
鸿上了见差点没把刚喝下去的咖啡喷出来。  
他有些不合时宜地想到《阿甘正传》里弹吉他的珍妮，他马上甩掉这个想法，勉强笑着问Spectre：“他打工的地方很不好吗？”  
“也不是不好，就是有点……乌烟瘴气的，”Spectre说，“但他的人品和水平都无可挑剔，也不是多嘴的人，希望您相信我的判断。”  
鸿上了见告诉自己一定要收住好奇心，为了藤木游作的自尊心。  
藤木游作上了一天课回来，意外收获了一顿丰盛的晚餐和雇主带着奇异神情提出的涨薪。当晚，游作入眠前，心里充满了感激，觉得鸿上先生真是难得一见的好人。  
不对，游作发现自己好像忘了什么。鸿上答应的画还没给我呢，他想。  
第二天，藤木游作问鸿上了见：“我的画呢？”  
“什么画？”鸿上了见的眼神飘向右上方，“哦哦，那个啊，等我上色之后再送给你吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

穗村尊从游作每天中午吃的面包品种判断他近期的财政情况，如果是红豆包或者是菠萝包，那就是“不好不坏”；如果是毛毛虫包，那就是“勒紧腰包“；如果是炒面面包，那就是”手头宽裕“。  
今天藤木游作吃炒面面包还配了甜牛奶。  
“哟，游作，工作怎么样？“穗村尊问。  
“非常好，谢谢你。“游作说。  
“你要去谢Spectre，是他帮的忙。“穗村尊笑着说。  
“你晚上去草薙哥那里帮忙吗？“  
穗村尊说：“去。“  
“那我也去。”  
藤木游作想要是去草薙翔一那边工作，晚上就干脆睡在店里，为了不让鸿上了见担心，他传了个简讯。  
鸿上了见看着藤木游作传回来的话，脸色发青。  
“鸿上先生，我今晚上夜班，不回去了。“  
他有点儿不明白藤木游作为什么要做这样的活计，他是一个前途无量的学生，不应该做对名声有损的工作。  
他散发着难以忽视的低气压问Spectre：“藤木上夜班的地方在哪里？”  
Spectre不明就里，给了鸿上了见一个地址。鸿上了见看看导航，似乎在市区，离游作的学校不远的地方。  
Spectre还友情提示：“最好不要在晚上八点之前去。”  
鸿上了见拂袖而去，不知道听进去没有。  
那天晚上，鸿上了见约了泷响子去旋转餐厅吃饭，直到九点多才分开。他开车送泷响子回了家之后直奔今晚的另一个目的地而去。  
藤木游作上夜班的地点是一个昏暗的酒吧，招牌被不明黑色糊状物弄得看不清店名。鸿上了见推门而入后看见客人多是些衣着随意的年轻学生，吧台边倒是坐着几个和他一样西装革履的人，不过看得出来那些西装并不昂贵，只是普通职员维持工作体面的必需。鸿上了见不自在地整理衣领，把考究的领带扯松了一些，好让自己显得不那么正式。  
这儿不禁烟，有不少人是一边抽烟一边交谈的。鸿上了见经过一个吸烟者身边时被呛得咳嗽起来，惹来对方不满的目光。原来Spectre口中的“乌烟瘴气”是字面意思。不过单凭这一点就足以看出这间酒吧不上档次，鸿上了见有点好奇为什么Spectre能发掘出这么个“宝地”。  
鸿上了见在吧台边找到一个比较清静的位置，他听见贝司低沉的轰鸣，往声源看去，有一支小小的乐队。  
这支乐队只由四个人组成。不良少年模样的架子鼓手，表情阴沉的贝司手，棕色短发的可爱吉他手兼主唱，以及键盘手藤木游作。  
藤木游作出现在他面前时总是规规矩矩穿着制服，而且表情近乎淡漠，但是他在这里截然不同，好像撕下一层假面似的。他的音符里包含着愤怒的激情，汗珠和绿眼睛一样闪闪发亮。舞台上好像在进行一场激烈的争执，所有乐器都挤破头要从整体中钻出来，温顺在这个世界里只会被吃掉。  
当藤木游作的目光掠过鸿上了见时，鸿上了见一瞬间有种被掠食者锁定的感觉——他的感觉没有错，藤木游作的目光短暂游离后再次锁定了他，显然他发现了这位意料之外的客人，于是那双绿眼睛不再锐利，从虎视眈眈的狼变成湿漉漉的小狗。他的队友对他的退让感到奇怪，但毫不留情地继续舞台王座的争夺，这一切牵扯着藤木游作，让他在鸿上了见眼里显得无比矛盾。  
他觉得他再一次地不认识藤木游作了。  
一曲终了，藤木游作和队友说了几句话，欢快地蹦下舞台跑到鸿上了见身边。  
“鸿上先生！”他声音里还带着点喘，刚才充满激情的表演放大了他语气中的欣喜，“你怎么来这儿了？”  
鸿上了见可不敢说真话，这误会可太蠢了。  
“听说你在这里表演，顺道过来看看。”他一本正经地说。  
藤木游作显然不信，但他顺势说：“真的吗？那我送你一首歌，你来点。”  
鸿上了见噗嗤一笑：“你只会送我歌吗？”  
“再送一扎姜汁啤酒。”  
对于歌曲，鸿上了见并没有特别的偏好，他也不知道藤木游作擅长的范畴，不过在这里要求听古典音乐显然不合时宜。鸿上了见随便点了一首别所艾玛的新曲，这首曲子最近简直红到发紫，连他都有所耳闻。  
藤木游作比个OK的手势，又蹿回台上去了。  
这儿到处都闹哄哄的，聊天基本靠吼。鸿上了见听见台上那个红白毛的不良少年吼着问藤木游作：“那个西装男是谁？”  
“我老板！”藤木游作也吼着回答，鸿上了见听见了，原来自己在家庭教师心目中是这样的形象。  
“Spectre介绍的那位？”  
“是的！”  
鸿上了见多看了架子鼓手一眼，他应该就是替Spectre牵线搭桥的那位。他的架子鼓上绘制着鲜艳的火焰纹路，和他的气质很相称。  
店老板从吧台后递给他一杯姜汁啤酒，鸿上了见抿了一口，淡淡的辣味在口腔弥漫。他不太习惯这类发酵饮料，但一会儿要开车，不能喝真正的酒。  
他隔着人潮看乐队的表演。  
这支乐队的每个人都非常有表现欲。藤木游作用脚尖打着拍子弹前奏，目光散漫地满场跑，路过鸿上了见时会故意做鬼脸，很快贝司和他们的可爱主唱加入，架子鼓用一连串炫技的鼓点把曲子推向小高潮。  
鸿上了见注意到乐队的每个人都穿着黑色无袖背心，腰上系着不同颜色的格子衬衫，非常简单的队服。他从客人们的交谈中获悉这支小小的乐队名叫Nagi Café，很奇怪的名字。他有些落寞地坐在吧台边，也不能喝酒。令他比较意外的是，有几波穿制服裙的女学生来搭讪他，他受宠若惊之余婉拒了女孩们“一起玩玩”的要求，顺便请了她们几杯饮料赔罪。

酒吧在凌晨两点多打烊，客人们醉醺醺地散去，小乐队的成员们也开始整理设备。  
藤木游作把他那架电子琴的脚收起来，装进一个几乎和他一样高的尼龙袋子。他背着琴，活像背了把大砍刀，看起来颇为怪异。  
“把琴留在这里不行吗？”鸿上了见问。  
藤木游作摇头：“过两天别的地方还要演出。”  
于是那架琴被妥善安置在车后座，是鸿上了见费劲搬上去的。藤木游作好像喝了点酒，还处于陶醉态，坐在副驾上眯着眼睛按下不存在的琴键。坐在驾驶位上的鸿上了见又好气又好笑，拉上手刹探出去半边身子去扣副驾的安全带。  
游作在他努力帮忙扣安全带时，在他耳朵边说：“鸿上先生，在这边遇见的制服女生一般不是真正的学生哦。”  
鸿上了见被突然吹到耳朵上的气流吓了一跳，脸颊都泛起了红色。  
“这样说有点失礼吧。”他躲开游作的目光，努力保持镇定。  
“我知道，但我怕你上当。”藤木游作很诚实地说。  
“我怎么会上女人的当？况且我也不是第一次来酒吧。”鸿上了见笑了起来。  
藤木游作想想他说得也对，但还是继续强词夺理：“但你去的地方肯定和这儿不一样，这儿有点乌烟瘴气的。”  
“那你还在这儿演出。”  
“生活所迫。”藤木游作拖长声音说。  
估计是举着胳膊有点累，藤木游作“弹”了没多久就垂下手。鸿上了见本以为他睡着了，等开出闹市区，他才听见游作带着鼻音轻轻地哼一支曲子，手指模仿指挥家打拍子。  
鸿上了见竖起耳朵仔细听，大约是巴赫的作品，他记不清了。


End file.
